Wonwoo's Moving Castle
by parkcheonsafujoshi
Summary: Summary : "Cinta Itu Apa? Cinta Itu Indah, Cinta Itu Bahagia, Cinta Itu Menyenangkan, Cinta Itu Menyedihkan, Cinta Itu Menyebalkan Dan Cinta Itu Tentu Saja Penuh Dengan... Sihir-Wonwoo" Jeonghan!Uke x Wonwoo!Seme/Seventeen Crack Pair /BXB/Shounen-ai/Fantasy Romance and lil bit Humor/ inspirasi: Howl's moving castle by Studio Ghibli a HayaoMiyazaki Film. Mind to RnR?


~Wonwoo's Moving Castle~

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : Romance & Supernatural /Mungkin Nanti Bakal Ditambahin

Yaoi (Bxb)

Cast : All Member Seventeen/Tapi Belum Keluar Semuanya

Main Cast : Jeonghan x Wonwoo

Pair : Jeonghan x Wonwoo

Disclaimer: Seventeen milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, Pledis Ent., fans, dan juga diri mereka sendiri.

Summary : "Cinta Itu Apa? Cinta Itu Indah, Cinta Itu Bahagia, Cinta Itu Menyenangkan, Cinta Itu Menyedihkan, Cinta Itu Menyebalkan Dan Cinta Itu Tentu Saja Penuh Dengan... **Sihir** "

 **Gak suka crack pair? Kelaut aja! /oops!**

 **Gak usah baca maksudnya**

Sore hari yang sangat cerah untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dan menikmati hembusan angin dipinggir sungai han yang sangat sejuk, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang sambil bercanda dan tertawa bersama, berlarian kesana-kesini, bermain, dan mengejar copet yang mengambil sebuah tas dari seorang nenek tua./reader: copetnya nggak usah dimasukin juga kali thor/

Tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda cantik dengan rambut sebahu yang sekarang tengah duduk manis di meja belajarnya dekat jendela sambil menggoreskan tinta pulpennya untuk menulis beberapa rumus matematika yang dianggap sangat keramat untuk anak muda zaman sekarang, ya pemuda cantik ini sedang belajar walaupun nilanya sudah sangat sempurna.

"Yoon Jeonghan Hyung! Ayo pergi ke rumah Seungcheol hyung, dia menyuruh kita untuk datang kerumahnya sekarang" seorang pemuda berambut cokelat memanggil namanya, ya namanya adalah Yoon Jeonghan kebiasaan anak yang memanggilnya itu selalu memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap. dia tinggal satu kamar dengan beberapa anak asrama yang lain, dia tinggal diasrama sekolahnya.

"ne, aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugasku kwannie-ah, kalian pergi saja dulu sampaikan salamku untuk Seungcheol ya" Jeonghan tersenyum pada Seungkwan yang masih setia berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, setelah mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, Seungkwan tersenyum dan akhirnya mengangguk menyusul temannya yang lain.

"Wah! Lihatlah itu! Wonwoo Moving Castle (Istana Wonwoo yang bergerak/saya gak tau B. Indonesianya gimana, yaudah saya tulis gitu aja :v/digebuk readers) aku tak pernah melihatnya sedekat in!i" seru seorang pemuda yang bernama Kwon Soonyoung atau lebih akrab dipanggil Hoshi, dia menunjuk sebuah istana besar yang tengah berjalan menyusuri lembah namun lebih mirip dengan tempat pembuangan sampah yang berjalan karena dari luar terlihat sangat kotor, itu sih menurut Jeonghan.

Jeonghan melihat kearah istana itu lalu tersenyum singkat saat istana itu malah menyusup kedalam awan.

"yah dia hilang dibalik awan" nada bicara Hoshi terdengar sangat kecewa membuat teman-temannya tertawa kecil

"aniya, dia bukan hilang tapi bersembunyi dari para tentara" jelas seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dari mereka yang berada diruangan itu Lee Jihoon atau Woozi "apakah kau pernah dengar? Si Mina, yeoja dari daegu? Mereka mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo telah merobek hatinya" lanjutnya dengan wajah serius

"menyeramkan sekali" Seungkwan, Hoshi dan Hong Jisoo, satu temannya yang memang sangat pendiam akhirnya mengeluarkan suara mereka setelah terdiam mendengar cerita dari Woozi. Jeonghan hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya yang sebenarnya merusak konsentrasi belajarnya.

"eiy jangan khawatir, dia tidak menginginkan hatimu kok" canda Jeonghan sedikit terkekeh, entah kenapa dia malah tertarik untuk meladeni pembicaraan mereka, mungkin karena konsentrasinya buyar kali.

Mereka semua tertawa dan pamit pada Jeonghan lalu pergi kerumah Seungcheol yang merupakan teman sekelas Jeonghan dan Jisoo, kapten basket di tim Seungkwan, sahabat pacar Hoshi (THE8), dan tentunya milik Woozi yang menjabat sebagai kekasih hati seungcheol, jadi mereka bebas-bebas saja untuk kerumahnya, lagipula tidak dilarang juga kok.

Sebenarnya Jeonghan tidak ingin ikut karena dia ingin menghampiri adik kesayangannya Lee Seokmin namun memilih untuk dipanggil Dokyeom disebuah asrama sekolahnya, dia sekarang sudah berada ditingkat kedua SHS dan sekarang mungkin dia sedang berada dicafe melayani pelanggan yang selalu bertambah setiap menitnya membuat dokyeom kerepotan, pengunjungnya adalah para gadis genit, uke berwajah manis namun juga genit-_-, dan juga Seme tampan tapi terlihat sangar. Walaupun hanya adik tiri tapi mereka hubungan mereka sangat lekat layaknya adik kakak kandung, mereka berbeda Ibu.

Jeonghan mengambil topi snapbacknya lalu mendekat kearah cermin besar disebuah lemari baju milik Seungkwan, dia berjalan gontai karena kakinya terasa sangat berat karena terlalu banyak duduk. Memasang topinya sampai ujung snapback itu menutupi wajahnya lalu memasangnya dengan baik, dia tersenyum didepan cermin dan berjalan menuju pintu lalu membukanya dan mulai berjalan kejalan yang ramai.

Jeonghan berjalan sendiri sambil terus melihat orang yang berlalu lalang, dan menaiki sebuah minibus untuk menuju kedaerah Myeongdong karena disanalah adiknya bekerja, karena didalam bus sangat penuh jadi dia memilih untuk berada diluar bus berpijak pada tangga dan berpegangan pada pegangan Bus.

Jeonghan tersenyum saat mendapati dia sudah sampai di halte, Jeonghan pun turun dari bus, tentu saja setelah dia membayarnya dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke cafe yang cukup besar dibelakang jalan Myeongdong ini.

dia melewati sebuah gang kecil untuk bisa lebih cepat sampai, disana ternyata terdapat beberapa preman yang sedang berkumpul, membuat Jeonghan bergidik ngeri, bagaimana tidak ngeri bila tubuh kekar masing-masing kedua preman itu jika di bandingkan dengan tubuh ramping dan tinggi tubuh jeonghan yang hanya mencapai bahu tegap mereka. nyali jeonghan agak menciut saat membayangkan bila kedua preman itu malah menganggunnya.

Tak ingin larut dengan kegundahan hatinya, jeonghan terus saja berjalan. Mungkin kedua preman itu akan mempersilahkan dengan senang hati saat melihat pemuda manis macam jeonghan ingin melewati mereka. ya, semoga saja

Saat melewati segerombol preman didekat jalan masuk gang kecil itu, untungya dia selamat dan tidak diganggu Jeonghan merasa sangat bersyukur karenanya. Dan Sekarang dia berada dipertengahan jalan menuju cafe tapi—

"Aaa, Kyeopta"

malah langsung dicegat oleh dua orang preman lainnya yang berpakaian sama dengan preman sebelumnya yaitu mengenakan pakaian jas berwarna hitam khas bodyguard. Dua preman itu mendekatinya dan membuat Jeonghan mundur kebelakang guna menghindari preman itu.

"maaf, biarkan saya lewat" pinta Jeonghan dengan sopan tapi dengan suara yang bergetar karena takut, walaupun Jeonghan itu namja tapi ia tak pernah terlibat masalah apalagi sampai berkelahi. Dia tak mau melakukan hal yang tak berguna, itu alasannya.

"hey, kau sangat manis mau ku traktir minuman dan cheseecake baby?"tawar preman yang sekarang tengah semakin mendekat padanya dan menyeringai lebar padanya

"maaf tuan, tidak perlu saya hanya ingin lewat" ulangnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, dahinya mulai mengucurkan keringat dingin. Preman lainnya yang berada dibelakang preman depan jeonghan *ribet sekali T_T* ini pun juga mulai mendekatinya.

"dia terlihat lebih manis saat dia marah" mereka berdua terkekeh dan berjalan bersamaan mendekati Jeonghan yang sekarang tengah berjalan mundur.

"ah disini rupanya kau, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Maaf tuan-tuan kami mempunyai urusan yang harus di selesaikan sebaiknya biarkan kami lewat" seseorang entah datang dari mana langsung merangkul bahu sempit Jeonghan dan berbicara kepada kedua preman itu, Jeonghan mencoba menoleh kearah namja di sampingnya yang ternyata lebih tinggi darinya sambil sedikit bergetar.

DEG~

Entah mengapa, saat mata junghan menangkap sosok wajah pemuda itu. style rambut hitam legam yang disisir rapi, kemeja putih membalut tubuh atletisnya yang di padukan dengan celana kain hitam dan jas yang tersampir sempurna di bahu tegap namja tampan tersebut, sukses membuat Jantung jeonghan bagai di pompa keras karena berdetak dengan cepat.

"siapa kau?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap remeh namja tampan yang tengah merangkul Jeonghan

"aku bersamanya" dengan santainya namja tampan itu menjawab sambil tersenyum yang kali ini membuat joenghan harus menahan napasnya karena senyuman itu sungguh terlihat tampan.

"kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja dari sini?"lanjutnya sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah dua preman itu.

"siapa kau?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari salah satu preman didepannya sang Namja tampan mengayunkan jari telunjukkanya keatas

"hey, hey apa-apaan ini" kedua preman itu memekik tatkala tubuh mereka yang tiba-tiba langsung berdiri tegap. sang namja tampan kembali memutar jari telunjuknya dua kali sehingga tubuh kedua preman itu langsung berbalik.

"apa yang.. hei apa yang terjadi!" seru keduanya saat tubuh mereka dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang membuat mereka bingung. dengan gaya tangan seperti mengusir yang di lakukan oleh sang namja tampan akhirnya kedua preman itu pergi dengan gaya berjalan layaknya tentara.

"jangan melawan mereka, mereka itu berbahaya kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengawalmu" tawar namja disebelah Jeonghan sambil masih merangkulnya dengan erat.

"eh tidak perlu aku hanya akan pergi kecafe didekat sana saja, jadi tidak perlu" tolaknya selembut mungkin sambil mengibaskan tangannya lambat, merasa tidak enak dengan bantuan yang diberikan namja itu.

namja itu menggenggam tangan Jeonghan "bersikaplah yang normal, aku sedang diikuti ayo jalan" dan menariknya dengan lembut mengajaknya untuk berjalan bersama dan menautkan tangan mereka berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih. Pipi jeonghan merona man~

Seiring perjalanan mereka yang belum juga setengah jalan, Jeonghan hanya diam karena merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka, yang benar saja ada makhluk-makhluk berwarna hitam dengan topi jerami di kepala makhluk yang mirip seperti lumpur sedang menembus dinding-dinding beton di gang sempit yang jeonghan dan namja tampan itu sedang telusuri.

"maaf karena telah melibatkanmu" namja itu berbicara sambil tersenyum namun pandangannya masih kedepan, seolah di sihir oleh ketampanan sang namja yang sama sekali tidak di kenal jeonghan, Jeonghan pun hanya mengangguk menurut tanpa bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Jeonghan menahan nafasnya saat melihat makhluk itu mulai mendekat pada mereka, saat itu juga tempo jalan namja disampingnya mulai bertambah cepat, didepan mereka ada sebuah jalan untuk keluar dari gang namun langsung tertutup saat makhluk itu berkerumun disana, namja disampingnya langsung menuntunnya untuk berbelok kearah lain.

Dibelakang mereka sudah ada makhluk yang sama mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan sedang sama seperti tempo lari mereka berdua, saat didepan mereka juga ada jalan untuk keluar dari gang. Makhluk-makhluk lumpur yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak itu langsung mencul didepan mereka lagi dan memenuhi jalan itu. mereka semakin berlari dengan cepat seperti hendak menabrak makhluk itu.

"pegangan" bisik sang namja tampan sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan beralih pada pinggang Jeonghan lalu mengeratkan pegangannya, Jeonghan juga langusng memeluk namja itu dengan erat, sungguh itu hanya reflek.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan makhluk itu dan tinggal beberapa centi lagi mereka pasti akan bertempelan dengan makhluk itu dan..

 **WUSHH!**

 **BLUUUR!**

Jeonghan menekuk kakinya dengan mulut yang mengap-mengap saking terkejutnya karena tiba-tiba mereka bisa meloncat dengan sangat tinggi melebihi tinggi gang yang terbentuk karena apitan gedung-gedung ditempat itu "turunkan kakimu dan teruslah berjalan" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum

Mereka berduapun terbang dengan tangan namja itu yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jeonghan, dia hanya tak tahu bahwa saat ini wajah Jeonghan sudah sangat pucat pasi, tatapan matanya juga kosong, namun kakinya masih melangkah. Tolong beritahu namja tampan ini tentang phobia jeonghan pada ketinggian.

Meski takut, jeonghan mencoba melangkahkan kakinya di udara seperti yang sang namja tampan perintahkan.

"ya seperti itu jangan takut" ujar sang namja tampan masih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan lurusnya kedepan.

mereka tetap melangkah kan kaki mereka dengan tempo sedang walaupun Jeonghan masih takut. Yang benar saja tentu saja Jeonghan merasa takut saat ini! dia dikejar oleh makhluk yang sangat mengerikan ditambah lagi dibawa terbang melewati gedung-gedung tinggi dan banyak orang dibawah sana.

Lama-kelamaan Jeonghan tersenyum dan mulai menikmati perjalanan itu, dia baru sadar jika pemandangan kota Seoul sangat indah, dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan malamnya kalau siangnya saja sudah indah seperti ini, lampu-lampu gedung mungkin terlihat sangat menawan, pikirnya.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai ditempat yang sangat dikenal oleh Jeonghan yaitu lantai dua cafe dimana sang adik bekerja, disanalah biasanya mereka bertemu dan melepas rindu antar saudara. Mereka sampai dipagar balkon itu dan namja tampan mulai menurunkan Jeonghan pelan dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi tangan Jeonghan. Mendaratkan Jeonghan dengan selamat dilantai keramik balkon itu, walaupun sedikit berdebar tapi Jeonghan merasa sangat tenang dan aman sekarang.

"aku akan menyingkir mereka tunggulah disini sampai keadaannya aman" namja itu tersenyum tampan pada Jeonghan dengan tangan yang masih memegang satu tangan Jeonghan, Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum menatap namja itu "baguslah" lanjutnya sambil masih tersenyum lalu memberi wink kepada Jeonghan dan akhirnya melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka dan terjun bebas kebawah, membuat Jeonghan panik-sangat panik malah, dia melihat kebawah dan tak ada apa-apa disana melainkan orang-orang dewasa yang tengah berjalan dengan tenang sambil menggandeng pasangan masing-masing.

Jeonghan berjalan mundur sampai badannya bersentuhan dengan dinding dibelakangnya dan tersenyum mengingat wajah tampan pemuda itu, rambut coklat, mata hitam legam, kemeja putih, celana kain hitam dan jas Baju itu melekat dikedua bahunya dengan gagah, ah betapa tampannya dia, batin Jeonghan sambil tersenyum gaje.

"eoh Jeonghan hyung, kapan kau ada disini? Senyum-senyum pula" seorang pemuda membuyarkan lamunannya dan beralih menjadi menatap pemuda itu, dia tersenyum dan menghampirinya

"baru saja, eum The8 bisakah kau panggilkan Dokyeom kesini?" pinta Jeonghan sambil tersenyum namun dia memainkan kedua alisnya dengan mata berbinar, mencoba merayu The8-nama pemuda itu- agar luluh padanya dan mau memanggilkan Dokyeom, The8 hanya mengangguk dan langsung turun kelantai bawah menghampiri Dokyeom yang tengah mengantarkan pesanan para pelanggan.

 **~Wonwoo's Moving Castle~**

Seorang namja tampan sedang mengantarkan sebuah kopi dan juga Cheesecake untuk sebuah meja yang berada didekat jendela cafe ini, dia terlihat tersenyum ramah pada semua orang yang menyapanya, walaupun dia lelah tapi dia harus bersemangat karena hari ini ada kakanya yang akan datang, karena itu dia sangat ceria hari ini.

"Dokyeom Oppa! apakah cheesecake coklat masih ada?" yeoja cantik yang berada didekatnya memanggilnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu dengan tangannya yang beralih menyentuh pipinya. Dokyeom tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan kembali kedapur untuk mengambil cheesecake coklat untuk yeoja tersebut.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan yeoja itu, Dokyeom langsung terkejut karena The8 tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan kecepatan kilat membuat Dokyeom berjalan mundur. Saat sudah didepan Dokyeom, The8 tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Dokyeom "kakakmu berada dilantai atas, sepertinya dia langsung mendarat dibalkon" lapor The8 sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Dokyeom yang sepertinya semakin terkejut dengan yang dikatakan olehnya.

"kakakku?" The8 mengangguk dan menyingkir dari jalan sebelum Dokyeom menabraknya karena dia berlari, teriakan para pengunjung langsung ramai saat Dokyeom meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"cepat kembali ya, Dokyeom!"

"Dokyeom, ayo berjalan-jalan denganku nanti!"

"aku menunggumu sayang!"

Lupakan teriakan yang terakhir, The8 memutar matanya malas dan menuju dapur dengan langkah gontai, karena jijik mendengar teriakan tidak bermutu dari fans Dokyeom./benerannya sih iri/seketika digampar/

"Hyung!" panggil Dokyeom saat melihat sang kakak tengah menatap kosong jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan indah kota Seoul "bagaimana kau bisa mendarat dibalkon seperti itu? apa kau berubah menjadi malaikat sungguhan karena tanggal lahirmu?" lanjutnya yang dihadiahi dengan jitakan indah dari Jeonghan tepat dikepalanya, membuatnya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"rasanya seperti berada dimimpi" Jeonghan kembali memperlihatkan senyuman gajenya itu dengan pipinya yang berubah menjadi sedikit merona, Dokyeom hanya menanggapi datar ucapan sang kakak sambil menatap Jeonghan yang sekarang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

"Dokyeom-ah! Apa kau mau menggunakan kantorku? aku sedang tak ada pekerjaan" suara seorang yeoja yang nampaknya dibuat imut itu menghentikan aksi wajah datar Dokyeom dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang tadi memanggilnya ternyata adalah manager cafe itu.

"terima kaih tapi aku harus segera bekerja"tolak Dokyeom halus sambil tersenyum tampan membuat yeoja yang diketahui namanya adalah Kim HyunA itu kecewa, padahal dia ingin menggoda namja itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara digudang penyimpanan barang saja, dari pada harus diganggu manager genit itu/dihajar HyunA stan/, itu adalah saran Jeonghan supaya mereka bisa berbicara lebih leluasa tanpa ocehan genit wanita itu.

Jeonghan menceritakan semua yang dialaminya sore hari ini sambil kembali senyum-senyum seperti orang gila. Mulai dari dia berjalan di gang, diganggu preman, ditolong namja tampan misterius, dikejar monster lumpur –begitu dia menyebutnya-, terbang melewati gedung-gedung tinggi sampai dia mendarat dibalkon dengan aman dan selamat, sang adik yang mendengar ceritanya itu pun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, karena kakaknya mengatakan bahwa pria yang menolongnya barusan adalah malaikat.

"apa? kau yakin bahwa dia bukan penyihir?" Dokyeom masih mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap Jeonghan yang duduk di sebuah kotak kayu berisi piring disebelahnya.

"dia sangat baik, dia menyelamatkanku," Jeonghan hanya menjawabnya dengan jeda yang cukup lama di kalimatnya yang diberi koma/plak/tanpa menatap Dokyeom, teringat dengan namja tadi. Dokyeom menampakkan wajah kesalnya pada Jeonghan, karena menurutnya laki-laki yang menolong Jeonghan itu hanya ingin menggoda kakaknya.

"jangan bilang kalau dia mencuri hatimu, dan kau menyukainya?! Kalau benar itu Wonwoo si penyihir! Dia pasti sudah memakan hatimu hyung!" kecam Dokyeom khawatir sambil medekat kepada Jeonghan yang sekarang malah tersenyum lebar, membuat Dokyeom bergidik saja melihatnya.

Dokyeom masih menatap kakaknya dengan wajah kesalnya, dia tak mau kakaknya terperangkap dalam pesona penyihir yang menurutnya jahat itu karena mendengar cerita tentang Wonwoo memakan hati orang.

"kkkk~" Jeonghan malah terkekeh mendengar ocehan kesal Dokyeom membuatnya kembali mengernyit bingung _'ini orang kesetanan kali ya? Ketawa mulu perasaan dari tadi'_ pikir Dokyeom merinding "jangan khawatir, Wonwoo hanya menginginkan gadis cantik" lanjut Jeonghan sambil tersenyum pada Dokyeom

"kau 'kan juga cantik" balas Dokyeom yang kembali mendapat jitakan keras oleh Jeonghan, enak saja menyebutnya cantik dia itu kan namja

"kau mulai lagi" keluh Dokyeom sambil memegangi kepalanya, takut copot mungkin/gubrak/ "dengarkan aku! Kita ini hidup dizaman yang berbahaya, dan lagi kata mereka bahwa penyihir limbah mulai berkeliaran lagi" lanjut Dokyeom sambil memegang pinggangnya, berlalu lalang didepan Jeonghan raut wajahnya kembali khawatir karena jika penyihir limbah berkeliaran maka akan terjadi perang yang dilakukan oleh bangsa penyihir menyebabkan kerusakan mental dan fisik yang parah bagi para manusia karena bentuk mereka yang bermacam-macam dan mantra yang mereka gunakan bisa-bisa mengenai umat manusia dan membuatnya jadi bentuk yang lain bahkan menghancurkan sebuah negara, namun untung saja itu bukan terjadi di kota besar mereka ini melainkan di korea sebelah(read: korea utara)/hanya dalam fanfic/.

Jeonghan hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan adiknya. Tapi malah melamun, kembali teringat namja tampan itu/bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran, cie yang terus-terusan kepikiran!/maaf author korban iklan/seketika ditendang/. Dokyeom menatap kakaknya sambil berdiri menatap pria cantik didepannya "hyung?" serunya sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menatapnya masih setengah sadar dan membuat wajah Dokyeom facepalm "aish, kau ini.." gerutunya masih facepalm.

Seorang namja bertubuh besar menghentikan aktifitas menggerutu Dokyeom dengan mengangkat benda berisi gelas dari rak dibelakang Dokyeom membuat suara yang sedikit berisik.

"Dokyeom-ah! Kue medeleinesnya sudah matang" teriaknya sedikit keras karena saat dia berbicara ada suara kompor yang digunakan untuk memasak dengan gas tinggi/poor orang itu/saya nggak tau namanya :p/digantung/

"ne, aku akan segera kesana" Dokyeom balas berteriak sambil tersenyum, namja tadi mengembalikan kotak itu pada tempatnya dan kembali menimbulkan bunyi berdenting.

Jeonghan berdiri tepat didepan Dokyeom "aku mau pulang, lega rasanya kau baik-baik saja disini" Dokyeom mengangguk dan mengantarkan Jeonghan ke pintu belakang setelah berpelukan sebentar. Jeonghan kembali memakai topinnya dan membaikkan badannya menatap Dokyeom yang tengah tersenyum saat seorang namja yang tengah membawa sekarung gandum itu menyapanya.

"dengar apa kau ingin mengahbiskan hidupmu dia asrama kumuh itu?" Dokyeom menggenggam tangan Jeonghan dengan lembut, dia memang sangat perhatian pada Jeonghan.

"hal ini sangat penting untuk appa kita, lagi pula aku ini anak tertua" Jeonghan tersenyum menatap Dokyeom yang tengah khawatir padanya, sebenarnya dia juga sudah muak tinggal ditempat itu, namun karena ayahnya ingin dia jadi anak yang sukses ditambah teman-temannya yang membuatnya bersemangat untuk tetap berkuliah.

"bukan itu maksudku, apa kau yakin akan tetap mencapai impian appa kita, hyung?" masih dengan wajah khawatirnya, dia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Jeonghan

"tentu saja, jadi aku harus menyelesaikan kuliahku dan bekerja sebagai Dokter seperti yang diinginkan appa" Dokyeom melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan tersenyum lalau memeluk Jeonghan sekali lagi sebelum kakaknya pulang ke asramanya lagi.

"hyung, pikirkan tentang dirimu juga" nasihat Dokyeom sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Jeonghan yang mulai menjauh.

Jeonghan berjalan menuju jalan besar untuk kembali ke asramanya, duduk disebuah halte untuk menunggu bus datang. Dia duduk dengan tenang disana sambil sedikit bersenandung dengan headset yang menggantung ditelinganya, sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti musik yang sedang memutar lagu Bang Jono – Zaskia/Buset lagunya nyentrik bgt!/author dirajam/

Disisi lain jalan terdapat sebuah kereta sebesar lemari pendingin berukuran kecil yang tidak beroda namun harus diangkat oleh 2 makhluk yang memakai baju pink nyentrik yang sedang bersandar pada kereta itu, saat itu sebuah tongkat yang diujungnya ada sebuah benda seperti cangkir kecil lalu meletakkannya ditanah, tongkat itu mengetuk cangkir kecil itu dua kali dan lumpur hitam mulai masuk kedalam cangkir itu secara bergantian lalu menutup cankir itu setelah semua lumpur hitam itu masuk kedalam cangkir dan membawanya kedalam kereta, terdengar suara dua kali ketukan dan makhluk nyentrik itu langsung berdiri tegap dan mengangkut kereta itu dan mulai berputar arah dengan sangat teratur dan akhirnya berjalan lurus.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama sampai Jeonghan lumutan, eh enggak deng, kereta pun sampai dan banyak orang yang keluar dari kereta dan digantikan oleh orang yang ingin menaiki kereta itu, saat dirasa didalam sudah penuh Jeonghan pun naik dan berdiri dipijakan bus lalu berpegangan pada gagang bus seprti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan matahari sudah mulai turun ke ufuk barat, sepanjang perjalanan Jeonghan hanya memikirkan tentang nasibnya dikuliah, dia selalu mendoakan doa yang sama yaitu semoga dia bisa cepat lulus dan membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dan menjadi orang yang sukses, seperti yang ayahnya inginkan.

Karena ayahnya adalah seorang tentara yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan negara dari kejahatan jadi dia tidak sering bertemu dengan ayahnya sekarang, ibunya juga seorang tokoh politik yang berprofesi menjadi seorang anggota dewan. Mereka ingin Jeonghan menjadi Dokter adalah karena mereka tidak ingin Jeonghan merasakan sakitnya menjadi tokoh politik, jadi mereka menyuruh Jeonghan untuk menjadi Dokter saja./apa hubungannya?!/

Jeonghan memasuki sebuah toko topi karya pelajar dikuliahnya, bukan bukan karena dia ingin membeli topi, tapi toko topi itu adalah satu-satunya akses para mahasiswa disana untuk menuju kekamar mereka, toko itu diletakkan disana agar para pelajar lebih mudah meletakkan karya mereka dan menjualnya tanpa harus menuju kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang untuk menjualnya, lagi pula asrama mereka dekat dengan pusat perbelanjaan. Jangan salah sangka, keamanan di asrama mereka ketat kok jadi tak ada yang keluar masuk kamar saat malam hari.

Jeonghan agak heran dengan keadaan toko yang sepi itu ditambah lampunya yang mati itu, dia mandekati saklar lampu dan menekannya namun lampu tak kunjung menyala.

"tuh kan lampunya pasti rusak lagi nih, pantesan sepi" rutuknya sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju lilin yang berada dimeja kasir lalu menyalakannya.

 **Ceklek** /anggap aja suara pintu kebuka/

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja bertubuh sangat gemuk, yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam,syal berbulu berwarna hitam, kalung berukuran sedang berwarna hitam, dompetnya juga berwarna hitam, sampai topi bulunynya juga berwarna hitam

"maaf tapi tokonya sudah tutup, aku baru saja akan mengunci pintunya" Jeonghan mencoba berbicara sopan pada wanita itu sambil memegangi topinya

"toko yang bagus, penuh dengan topi-topi kecil yang murah. Dan topi yang kau pegang juga sepertinya murahan" suara yeoja itu terdengar seperti suara namja karena suaranya sangat berat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja, yeoja itu semulanya hanya menunduk lalu mengangkat wajahnya betapa terkejutnya Jeonghan saat melihat bedak tebal wanita itu, bulu mata palsu yang lentiknya menyamai bulu mata palsu syahrini namun lebih lentik lagi, eyeshadow berwarna hijau toska, soft lens berwarna biru laut, lipstik merah terang rambut berwarna pink ombre, dan antingnya yang panjang juga berwarna pink, sungguh mirip sakan(ayam hutan)/digorok/

Jeonghan sudah pulih dari terkejutnya namun sekarang dia malah merasa kesal karena wanita itu mengejek topi buatan teman-temannya, dia menghirup nafas dalam sedalam-dalamnya lebih dalam dari cintaku padamua/eaaaa/ lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan "ini hanya toko topi biasa" nada bicara Jeonghan mulai meninggi sekarang sambil menatap wanita itu dengan wajah tak sukanya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya untuk wanita itu, bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk keluar "sebaiknya kau **segera** pergi dari sini" Jeonghan menekankan pada kata segara dengan dahinya yang berkerut tidak suka terhadap wanita itu.

Wanita yang diperintahkannya untuk pergi itu segera berbalik menatap Jeonghan dan menyeringai "kau sangat berani ya menghadapi sang penyihir limbah"

"penyihir limbah?" Jeonghan nampak terkejut dan sesaat setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, monster dengan wajah yang terlihat seperti berlumpur dengan baju pink nyentrik itu segera menampakkan wajahnya didepan pintu masuk toko itu, membuat Jeonghan sedikit terkejut dan berjalan mundur kebelakang, dia menatap wanita yang mengaku penyihir limbah itu mulai melebarkan tangannya dan terlihat seperti sayap karena syal bulu tebalnya itu lalu melayang dengan cepat menembus Jeonghan.

Jeonghan langsung menutupi kepalanya entah untuk apa saya juga bingung, dan merasa bahwa dia sudah dihantam oleh ombak tapi dia masih mampu berdiri namun tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya.

"kau tidak akan bisa memberi tahu siapa pun tentang sihirnya. Sampaikan salamku untuk Wonwoo" dia pun terkekeh dan menutup pintu dengan lumayan keras meninggalkan suara debuman.

Penyihir limbah itu pergi dengan keretanya yang sebesar kulas kecil itu/membingungkan/ diangkat oleh dua monster lumpur melewati para manusia yang bahkan tidak melihat mereka sama-sekali.

Jeonghan tetap tertunduk dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena dia tidak merasakan apapun setelah penyihir itu menabraknya dan mengatakan dia tak akan bisa memberitahu siapapun tentang sihirnya. Jeonghan berdiri dengan tegap dan melihat sekitarnya untuk memastkan bahwa dia masih berada di toko topi milik kampusnya, dan tadaa, dia masih disana, Jeonghan tergerak mengambil topinya yang berada dilantai dan menatap tangannya yang sedang memegang topi, entah kenapa dia melihat tangannya jadi lebih mulus dan terbebas dari urat yang bertonjolan ditangannya, dia juga meraba wajahnya, lebih mulus dari biasanya walaupun kulitnya memang mulus, tapi ini lebih mulus dan juga terasa lebih kencang.

Jeonghan berjalan menuju cermin yang memang diletakkan disana untuk para pemuda pemudi yang akan mengepaskan topi mereka jadi tentu saja butuh cermin. Jeonghan sedikit terkejut karena wajahnya kini lebih mirip dengan wajah perempuan, maksudnya lebih cantik, dan hey! Apa-apaan itu yang menempel didadanya!? Dua pula tu! Dia melihat rambutnya yang jadi sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya, dibawah bahu sih, juga.. juga bajunya yang berubah menjadi pakaian yeoja, yaitu sebuah dress berwarna biru laut yang cantik.

"apa apa dengan diriku!?"pekiknya sambil memegang topinya didepan dadanya "aku harus tenang" kicaunya lebih mirip seperti orang kesetanan, dan melirik kesana-kemari. Dia berjalan menjauh dari cermin dan kembali lagi kehadapan cermin dengan pelan-pelan dan

 **BAAA!**

Dan mengejutkan pantulannya sendiri -_-

"aku harus tenang" ucapnya demi menenangkan diri sendiri

"jangan panik Jeonghan" dia kembali menenangkan dirinya sambil mondar-mandir dan berjalan menuju pintu samping dia hanya berputar-putar disana demi menenangkan dirinya sendirinya sampai-sampai dia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung sebuah kayu yang menjadi palang bawah pintu(?) dan mengulangi ucapannya lagi, dia berjalan menuju sebuah tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang harus melewati tangga darurat dulu, setiap kamar diasramanya memiliki tangga darurat dia samping.

"aku akan baik-baik saja, aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Aku harus tenang" lirihnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

 **~Wonwoo's Moving Castle~**

Hari sudah siang, orang-orang sudah standbye untuk bekerja dengan keras sekarang. tapi berbeda dengan Jeonghan dia sedang menggulung dirinya dengan selimut merahnya dalam posisi duduk.

 **Ceklek..** suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Jeonghan menoleh waspada, takut jika kamarnya yang dibuka, namun untung saja dia mengunci kamarnya tadi malam saat dia mengendap-endap masuk agar tidak mengganggu temen-temannya, dan sangat beruntung juga Jeonghan karena mereka semua tidak sekamar melainkan, satu kamar berisi satu orang.

"aku pulang!" teriak seseorang diluar sana dengan suara khasnya, Jeonghan sangat tau siapa pemilik suara itu, itu adalah suara orang cina Wen Junhui yang lebih suka dipanggil Jun.

"waah! Junn! Selamat datang!"Hoshi, Jisoo, Woozi, dan Seungkwan bersorak gembira setelah lama tak bertemu dengan Jun karena pemuda itu pulang ke tanah airnya yaitu Cina, karena pemuda itu adalah seorang aktor.

"bagaimana menurut kalian? Ini sedang nge-trend di Cina"Jun memamerkan sebuah Jaket berwarna merah bercampur abu-abu yang dijahit seperti/entahlah saya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya/lebih baik lihat bajunya di MV luhan ex-EXO yang judulnya That Good Good nah kayak gitu bajunya/dia juga membawa sebuah kardus yang berukuran sedang yang diapitnya antara ketiak -_-

"wah! Bagus sekali! itu cocok denganmu" puji Hoshi sambil menghampiri Jun yang sedang bergaya bak model.

"keren bukan?"Jun kembali memamerkan bajunya itu

Namun bagi Jeonghan mereka berlima lebih terdengar seperti tante-tante arisan yang sedang pamer suami-_-

"Ah ini untuk kalian, aku juga membelikan beberapa baju dan aksesoris lainnya, karena kalian sudah mau berteman tulus denganku" Jun tersenyum pada teman-temannya sambil memberikan kardus itu pada Hoshi.

"eiy, kami tidak akan membedakan antara sesama ya 'kan?" Hoshi tersenyum pada Jun dan juga teman-temannya

"tentu saja!" pekik mereka semua sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Joeonghan Hyung!" teriak Jun sambil melihat kearah kamar Jeonghan yang masih tertutup dengan rapat.

"Jun, Jeonghan belum keluar dari kamarnya" Jisoo menghentikan teriakan Jun yang mencari Jeonghan

"eoh, aku penasaran ada apa dengannya" Jun menatap semua temannya yang tengah sibuk membungkar isi kardus itu dengan tenang, dan berjalan menuju kamar Jeonghan diselingi dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat. Dia memanggil nama Jeonghan beberapa kali namun tak kunjung dijawab. Jun mengetuk pintu kamar Jeonghan sambil memanggil nama Jeonghan.

"jangan masuk! aku sedang terkena flu berat! Aku tak mau kau tertular nanti!" teriak Jeonghan masih didalam selimut nya, sedikit melirik kearah pintu. Jun yang mendengar suara Jeonghan yang terdengar agak 'feminim' langsung mengernyit bingung.

"kenapa suaramu seperti itu hyung? terdengar seperti yeoja" Jun yang masih penasaran kembali bertanya sambil mendekatkan kupingnya pada pintu kamar Jeonghan.

"aku akan terus dikamar seharian ini" jeonghan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun sedikit karena takut Jun akan semakin penasaran dan memaksa membuka pintunya.

"kau yakin? Baiklah kalau begitu" Jun langsung meninggalkan kamar Jeonghan dan berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain mengajak mereka untuk pergi ke kampus bersama setelah pamit pada Jeonghan.

Jeonghan turun dari kasurnya dan mulai melepas selimutnya "ini dia saatnya" gumamnya pada diri sendiri kemudian berjalan menuju kesebuah meja nakas samping depan tempat tidurnya. "kau akan baik-baik saja, nona Jeonghan" ujarnya pada diri sendiri saat melihat benda berbingkai kayu yang tengah merefleksikan pantulan dirinya sebagai seorang yang baru, yaitu sebagai gadis muda." Kau masih sehat" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"tapi aku tak bisa tinggal disini lagi" gumamnya sambil melihat sekeliling kamarnya, merekamnya dengan baik dimemorinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dia mengambil semua baju dan semua yang diperlukannya nanti.

Jeonghan keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil sebuah Beanie lalu memakainya. Dia melirik kanan kiri, waspada jika ada orang lalu menutup kamarnya dengan pelan tak lupa dia mengunci kamarnya. Dia berjalan ingin menuju dapur dan..

 **SREET!**

 **BUGH!**

Tersandung dressnya sendiri, membuatnya jatuh terjermbap ke lantai dengan keras "sial, tak mudah menjadi seorang gadis, pantas saja adik Woozi selalu protes dengan bajunya" gerutu Jeonghan sambil berdiri dan mengingat bagaimana adik kecil Woozi yang selalu marah jika diberi dress panjang, ini ternyata alasannya Jeonghan baru mengerti sekarang.

Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa roti, selai dan keju yang berada dilemari makanan, tanpa peduli dengan teman-temannya yang akan kehilangan mencari persediaan makanan mereka, karena ulah Jeonghan. Jeonghan menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti dressnya dengan baju yang biasa dipakainya untuk bersantai. Setelah selesai mengambil bebrapa makanan dari dapur dan berganti baju, Jeonghan pun keluar dari asrama masih dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Jeonghan berjalan menuju jalan besar dikota itu, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal jauh dari tempat dimana dia tidak bisa ditemukan oleh keluarganya maupun teman-temannya. jadi dia memutuskan untuk berjalan memasuki sebuah lembah dan hutan yang lebat, dan mungkin jika ia terus menyusurinya maka dia akan menemukan desa yang jauh dari kota.

Saat didekat hutan ia melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang sedang membawa jerami di keretanya, ada satu orang dewasa berkumis dan satu anak laki-laki yang sedang bercanda sambil menyusun jerami-jerami itu keatas kereta. Jeonghan mendatangi mereka dan mencoba untuk meminta tumpangan pada orang itu, setelah merayu beberapa menit akhirnya orang itu luluh juga.

"baiklah kalau begitu gadis muda, tapi kau mau kemana?" namja tua berkumis itu bertanya pada Jeonghan sambil menatapnya, sedikit heran karena baru ada gadis muda yang cantik meminta tumpangan padanya.

"pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh dari tujuan anda" Jeonghan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan memelas dan akhirnya diperbolehkan naik, tapi namja itu sudah mengatakn bahwa tujuan mereka sampai dekat lembah saja karena disana rumah mereka.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan langsung menaiki kereta itu dan duduk dibelakangnya, dia duduk menghadap kebelakang dengan wajah sedih, sambil berkata dalam hati 'selamat tinggal kotaku yang indah!'. Mereka melewati jalan yang seikit berlobak membuat Jeonghan sedikit terombang-ambing karenanya.

Saat kereta sudah berhenti, Jeonghan turun dari kereta itu dan berterima kasih pada orang yang telah mau mengantarkannya sampai sini

"aku sudah meperingatkanmu gadis muda, tidak ada apa-apa disana, kecuali para penyihir!" orang itu memberi peringatan pada Jeonghan untuk yang kedua kalinya dengan berkata jika disana tak ada apa apa, melainkan sekumpulan penyihir jahat, namun hanya dijawab dengan ucapan terima kasih oleh Jeonghan.

"pergi kelembah itu disaat-saat seperti ini?"istri pria itu bersuara dan betanya pada suaminya

"gadis itu bilang neneknya ada disana" jelas namja itu sambil menatap punggung Jeonghan yang sepertinya mulai bungkuk karena tas ransel besar yang dibawanya. Ya, Jeonghan tentu saja berbohong pada pria yang telah menolongnya, itu mungkin tidak sopan tapi ini sangat darurat bagi Jeonghan.

Walaupun nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena jalan yang dilaluinya menanjak dan kadang menurun, Jeonghan tetap berjalan menaiki gunung yang ada dilembah itu untuk menuju hutan yang berada jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Saat sudah terlalu lelah Jeonghan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di atas tanah lalu duduk disana, melepas topi Beanie-nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah toples kecil yang berisi selai strawberry kesukaan Woozi dan mengoleskannya pada roti tawar yang baru saja dia siapkan, udara yang sejuk membuatnya sangat menikmati acara makannya.

Jeonghan sedikit terkekeh membayangkan reaksi Woozi nanti saat mengetahui selai kesukaannya hilang dari lemari makanan khususnya menyimpan selainya, mungkin bocah itu akan mengamuk dan menyuruh semua yang berada satu kamar dengannya untuk membelikannya selai strawberyy lagi. Seperti yang terjadi 3 bulan lalu saat Jeonghan, Hoshi, Jun, Jisoo dan Seungkwan sedang iseng mengerjainya dengan memakan sampai habis selai strawberry-nya.

Saat Woozi mengetahui itu dia langsung menyuruh mereka semua untuk membelikannya selai strawberry sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang memakannya, dan mengancam akan menyebarkan aib mereka yang diketahui oleh Woozi. Tentu saja dia tahu, Woozi adalah satu-satunya orang yang menampung semua curhatan 5 orang jahil itu, karena ancaman itu, semuanya setuju membelikannya selai strawberry kesukaannya asal aib mereka tidak dibocorkan, dan dia setuju. Setelah kejadian itu mereka semua tak lagi berani memakan selainya.

Jeonghan sudah menghabiskan satu lembar roti tawar dan meminum minuman botol a*ua, sekarang dia sudah kembali memasukkan makanannya kedalam tas, dan melihat kedaerah sekitar lalu melihat sebuah batang kayu lengkap dengan daun-daunnya matanya berbinar saat melihat kayu itu.

"ah kayu itu bisa kujadikan tongkat, akan kuambil itu" Jeonghan berjalan mendekati kayu yang besarnya sebesar lengannya itu, memegangnya dan mulai menggyoangkannya berharap kayu itu akan patah dengan mudah "mungkin agak sedikit tebal" gumamnya masih menggoyangkan kayu itu dengan sepenuh tenaganya, menariknya dan menekannya kebawah dengan kuat selama beberapa menit.

"aduh, keras kepala juga kayu ini" gerutunya masih menekan kayu itu kebawah dan menggoyangnya lagi lalu menekannya kebawah lagi.

"jangan meremehkan nona Jeonghan ya" geramnya sambil memegang kayu itu dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya sambil sedikit menggeram kesal.

Saat beberapa menit yang dia perjuangan untuk mengangkat kayu itu dia pun berhasil mengangkatnya dan terkejut karena yang diangkatnya itu adalah orang-orangan sawah ber-tuxedo, memakai topi pedora, kepalanya terbuat dari lobak , dan dijejalkan cerutu dimulutnya. Jeonghan langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada kayu itu dan semakin terkejut saat orang-orangan sawah itu berdiri sendiri.

"orang-orangan sawah? Ku pikir kau anak buahnya penyihir" Jeonghan menatap orang-orangan sawah itu sambil duduk berjongkok karena terkejut "tapi bagaimana kau bisa berdiri sendiri?" lanjut Jeonghan penasaran sambil melihat kearah 'kaki' sang orang-orangan sawah yang berdiri dengan tegak, tentu saja yang ditanya hanya diam, Jeonghan juga mengatakan hal seperti "kepalamu dari lobak ya? Tapi aku tak suka lobak. Setidaknya aku sudah membantumu berdiri. Sampai Jumpa" Jeonghan berjalan menjauh dari orang-orangan sawah itu dan mengambil tasnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Jeonghan masih mendaki gunung yang tanjak, dia semakin mengeratkan jaketnya saat hawa dingin mulai menyapa kulitnya "dingin sekali" gumamnya sambil melilitkan syal dilehernya yang baru saja diambilnya dari dalam tas lalu menengok kebelakang "aku masih terlalu dekat dengan kota" karena dia berada diatas gunung, itu memudahkannya untuk melihat keadaan dikota. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang-orangan yang dia bantu berdiri tadi malah meloncat-loncat menuju kearahnya.

"jangan mengikutiku! Kau tak berhutang apapun padaku! Kau pasti makhluk sihir! Aku sudah punya banyak sihir yang kudapat dari seorang penyihir! Pergilah kemanapun kau mau!"teriak Jeonghan bermaksud menyuruh orang-orangan sawah itu untuk pergi dan tak mengikutinya.

Jeonghan berbalik dan langsung meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ketempat yang jauh seperti niatnya tadi, namun orang-orangan sawah itu tak kunjung pergi tapi malah semakin meloncat mendekat padanya dan berhenti disebelah Jeonghan lalu menyodorkan sebuah tongkat kayu panjang padanya, Jeonghan meliriknya sebentar dan tersenyum manis pada orang-orangan sawah itu, menerima tongkat yang diberikaan padanya dengan senang hati.

"tongkat yang sangat bagus, terima kasih banyak. Bisakah kau membawakanku sebuah rumah untuk beristirahat?" jeonghan menggoda orang-orangan sawah itu sambil memberikan wink padanya, yang digoda langsung meloncat beberapa kali dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri, bermaksud mencarikannya rumah yang dimaksud oleh Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya menatap kepergian orang-orangan sawah yang telah menolongnya itu dengan senyuman lebar yang merakah dibibir semerah cherry-nya.

"aku jadi lebih genit, di keadaanku yang sekarang ini"gumamnya sambil sedikit terkekeh, dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan panjangnya.

Hari semakin gelap dan udara juga semakin dingin, angin berhembus kencang membuat Jeonghan bergidik, dia melihat sebuah helikopter yang tengah terbang lumayan tinggi diatas awan yang menyebabkan suara bising "besar sekali" Jeonghan menjadi takjub melihat helikopter itu karena dia tak pernah melihat helikopter sedekat ini

 **WUUSH!**

Jeonghan memegang erat beanienya dan merapatkan jaketnya saat angin bertiup dengan kencang, membuatnya sedikit terhuyung "aku tak pernah membayangkan lemahnya diriku saat menjadi yeoja seperti ini" lirihnya sambil memperbaiki topi beanienya sampai menutupi kedua daun telinganya **.** Jeonghan kembali berjalan walaupun dia sudah kedinginan,dan langsung berhenti ketika dia sudah merasa sangat lelah lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditanah sambil memandangi kota dibawah sana, sedikit menyesali perkataannya yang tak sopan pada penyihir limbah itu.

"eoh, aku mencium bau asap, mungkin disebelah sana ada penginapan" Jeonghan menengok kebelakang, lebih tepatnya keatas tanjakan yang dia naiki, dan kembali berjalan demi menemukan penginapan itu.

Jeonghan sangat terkejut dan membelalakan matanya selebar mungkin yang dia bisa karena asap yang dia cium bukanlah berasal dari sebuah rumah penginapan, melainkan sebuah kastil raksasa yang berjalan. Dia baru melihatnya sedekat ini sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kastil itu mempunyai beberapa cerobong asap yang mengeluarkan asap hitam pekat setelah beberapa detik, memiliki kaki yang mirip dengan kaki belalang berjumlah 4 buah, interiornya sangat tidak menarik dengan adanya sebuah wc duduk yang melekat disisinya -_-, tangki air, dan sebuah kincir angin dari kertas origami diatasnya, sangat tidak elit, batin Jeonghan./sempat banget/

Jeonghan melihat orang-orangan sawah berkepala lobak yang tadi dia goda meloncat menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya,

"kepala lobak, bukankah itu kastil berjalan milik Wonwoo? Ini bukan seperti apa yang aku minta padamu tadi!"kastil itu berhenti diatasnya dan berhenti sebentar lalu mengeluarkan asap dari cerobongnya yang banyak "apa ini? kau sebut ini kastil?" sesaat setelah mengatakan hal itu, kastil besar tersebut mulai berjalan lagi melewatinya. Saat kastil itu melewati Jeonghan, dia melihat sebuah pintu lengkap dengan pagar disampingnya, si kepala lobak langsung meloncat mendekati pintu itu dan terus melompat didepannya.

"apa itu pintu masuknya?" teriak Jeonghan pada kepala lobak sambil berlari dan meninggalkan tongkatnya begitu saja, mengejar kastil itu dengan tenaganya yang tersisa "tunggu aku" Jeonghan mulai tersengal-sengal sambil terus memusatkan pandangannya pada pintu kastil itu "Hey! Kau akan membiarkanku naik atau tidak!?" kesal Jeonghan saat dia sudah berhasil memegang pagar pintu kastil itu, namun kakinya masih berada dibawah dan membuatnya terpaksa berlari.

Jeonghan langsung berteriak saat kastil itu tiba-tiba merendah dan membuatnya spontan tersungkur kedepan pintu itu, namun dia bersyukur karena berhasil menaiki beranda pintu itu, dia langsung menengok kebelakang saat merasa syalnya tak lagi berada dilehernya namun sudah terbang menjauhinya "syal ku!" teriak jeonghan, kepala lobak langsung berbalik Dan mengejar syal merah maroon dari ibu jeonghan yang di hadiahkan saat natal tahun lalu.

Jeonghan mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, dan Ha! Berhasil! Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dibalik pintu untuk melihat keadaan didalam yang ternyata sangat gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang dia tak tahu asalnya dari mana, didepannya ada sebuah tangga berukuran sedang dengan pegangan dikedua sisinya. Jeonghan kembali mengeluarkan kepalanya dan menengok kebelakang lalu mendapati kepala lobak itu telah membawa syalnya dikayu sebelah kirinya, jeonghan menerima syalnya

"sepertinya didalam lumayan hangat, kepala lobak. Aku akan masuk. terima kasih!" kepala lobak itu menjauh dari Jeonghan yang tengah tersenyum padanya

"sepertinya Wonwoo tidak akan menginginkan hati gadis KW sepertiku, sampai jumpa! Kau mungkin hanyalah lobak biasa tapi kau adalah lobak yang baik hati, semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaan!" teriak Jeonghan saat kepala lobak semakin menjauh.

Jeonghan langsung masuk kedalam kastil itu tak lupa kembali menutup pintunya dan menaiki tangga yang tadi dia lihat. Sebelum sampai keatas, dia sedikit mengintip keadaan diatas sana, tak ada orang melainkan tungku api yang tadi menerangi ruangan itu, apinya sudah mulai mengecil. Jeonghan naik keruangan itu dan langsung duduk disebuah kursi didepan tungku api tersebut, melepaskan ranselnya dan mengambil sebuah selimut dari sana, merentangkan tangannya sebentar karena terlalu lelah dan tersenyum sebentar karena api tersebut memberinya kehangatan yang cukup.

Jeonghan mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit menunduk saat merasa api kecil yang dihadapinya itu semakin mengecil. Dia mengambil dua buah kayu api yang berada disamping tungku, meletakkannya diatas api tersebut dan kembali duduk.

"tempat apa ini? seperti tempat pembuangan" gumam Jeonghan entah bicara pada siapa sambil melihat kesekitarnya lalu kembali duduk dikursi tadi. Didalam ruangan itu, semua benda yang seharusnya ditata rapi malah berada ditempat yang tidak seharusnya, seperti tv yang berada di tempat untuk membersihkan piring kotor, buah-buahan segar yang berada di atas lemari dan buku-buku tebal berserakan dimana-mana. Jeonghan mangangkat bahunya acuh mengabaikan barang-barang itu dan memilih untuk menghadap api yang terasa hangat itu.

"satu hal baik yang kau miliki saat menjadi seorang gadis adalah tidak perlu lagi mengikuti lomba basket yang melelahkan itu" Jeonghan tersenyum sambil mengeratkan selimutnya dan mulai menutup mata karena terlalu lelah setelah seharian dia berlari dan berjalan menaiki gunung, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu sedang memerhatikannya dan itu tepat di depannya.

 **End or TBC?**

Apa ini?! sangat aneh!

anyeonghaseyo, Erla Chairunnissa Imnida. Maafkan saya! Ini pengalaman pertama saya dalam hal membuat FF,

cerita ini terinspirasi dari studio ghibli's film yang berjudul "Howl's Moving Castle"

 **Review juseyo~! Karena..**

 **Review, kritik dan saran sangat saya perlu kan untuk mengasah kemampuan menulis saya!**

 **Cerita ini mungkin hanya mencapai dua sampai tiga chapter./nggak tau alesannya sih/digampar, digantung/**

 **Erlha Ch. /bukan kependekan dari Chapter ya**


End file.
